


Herc Puts A Ring On It

by zealousprince



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: M/M, if you liked then then you shouldha put a ring on it, utter schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-10
Updated: 2012-05-10
Packaged: 2017-11-05 02:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zealousprince/pseuds/zealousprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Herc Puts A Ring On It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pudupudu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pudupudu/gifts).



> File this under Things That Are Pudu's Fault (also there needs to be more fic of this pairing, come on, Cabin Crew)

“That was quick.”

Douglas didn’t answer right away. With a look of intense concentration, he flipped the pen into motion and spun it four and a half times through the fingers of his right hand before catching it again with a snap. Arthur applauded raucously from the couch.

“That’s _brilliant,_ Douglas!”

“What was quick, if I may ask, Sir?” Douglas asked, not really liking the way in which Martin was raising his eyebrows at him from across the portacabin.

“For you to have tied the knot again so soon,” Martin rejoined. “Feels like Hele–she only just left.”

Douglas looked at him carefully. “That was almost a year ago.”

“As I said.”

“And who said anything about anyone tying the knot?”

“How about the ring on your finger?”

“It’s Helena’s.”

“No, it’s not,” Martin said triumphantly. Clearly, this was his moment of glory for the day. “The one you wore during your marriage with her was yellow gold. That one is white gold, and newer besides.”

Arthur almost fell off the couch. “Skipper, that’s _amazing_. You really are Miss Marple!”

“Oh, I…have my moments.”

“Oh, oh, now deduce what I had for breakfast!”

“Erm…”

Not one to be outdone by a challenge, no matter how paltry, Martin went over to closely examine the front of Arthur’s vest and shirt, temporarily letting Douglas off the hook.

It was later that Martin caught up to him in the hall after a long day of standby and said, “Now, seriously, Douglas, who is she? I’m not being malicious or anything. You just haven’t happened to mention anyone lately.”

“Haven’t I?” Douglas said airily.

“Not at all,” Martin insisted, trotting along to keep up with Douglas’ long strides.

“Oh, well, must have slipped my mind.”

Martin snorted but didn’t ask again, and they walked in companionable silence into the staff parking lot, where Martin’s van sat like a decrepit monument at the far end. Martin started off across the pavement and went a few steps before he realized Douglas was no longer walking beside him. He turned back to see him standing by the doors, looking down the drive leading to the motorway.

“Douglas? Aren’t you going to your car?” he called.

“Got a lift. You run along, now.”

“The wife?” Martin said wryly, and waved dismissively when Douglas only smirked. “Fine, fine, don’t tell me anything. I’m just your captain, after all.”

“Whatever you like, sir. Now shouldn’t you be off home to your boyfriend before he starts squealing with worry?”

“Henry does not squ—n-never mind. See you tomorrow, Douglas.”

“Ta-ta.”

Martin turned on his heel and strode off across the lot as faux-angrily as his little legs could take him, and so didn’t see the ridiculous green sports car that rolled up just at that very moment. Douglas, however, looked upon it with a fond glance, and when it came to a stop beside him with a wholly unnecessary rev of the engine, let himself into the passenger seat.

Herc said, “Hello.”

Douglas tossed his bag into the back seat and leaned over to kiss him, his ringed hand against the side of his neck. Herc made no protest whatsoever, and even had the cheek to grin when it was over.

“Missed me?” he teased, sliding the backs of his fingers gently down the side of Douglas’ face. “You normally wait until we’re not in view of the entirety of the airfield staff.”

“Had a bit of a thorn in my side today,” Douglas huffed. “I needed the comfort.”

“Oh, well, I’m always glad to provide.”

“I know.”

Herc chuckled and pulled away, though reluctantly, and drove them out. The new white gold wedding band glinted on his left hand.


End file.
